Second Chances
by muses let loose
Summary: Gideon wasn't done with the Halliwells just yet. Before he died he set a timer on a powerful demon to kill them all. But denstiny had other plans. And with that return Chris to save his family once again with a little help this time. sorry about spelling
1. Second Chances

Second Chances

by muses let loose

A/N: Sorry to all The Unusuals fans but I needed to make this Charmed story because it won't get out of my head and let me continue writing Partners and Trust. However I promise you that I will work on Partners and Trust, I'll just be working on this story at the same time. I hope that it won't cause to much of a problem. Luvs ya all!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. It belongs to the WB and Aaron Spelling. Please don't sue!!!!! =]

Prequel

Somewhere deep in the lairs of the underworld laid a tomb. Ingraved in it said, "Lies here your future".

Slowly the tomb opens....

The Demon grinned.....

"Thank you Gideon. Too bad you're dead. Killing the Charmed Ones and their precious little boy is going to be so much fun....."

_______________________________________________________________

The Angel of Denstiny stood over her looking cloud to find The Demon had woken. She frowned.

"I was hoping it would never come to this. Damn you Gideon."

She transported herself to a misty plane.

"Christopher?" He looked up from his place on the ground.

"Yes?"

"Benjamin?" He appeared out of nowhere.

"Yeah?"

"And Cole?" He looked hard at the Angel.

"What do you want?"

"I believe it is time for your denstinies to be fulfilled....."

A/N: Hope you likes! Its been stuck with me for awhile now. Its nice to finally write it down. Oh Please Check out my other story _Partners and Trust _in The Unusuals category.

BTW I'm sorry for misspelling destiny. I wrote right before I was going to bed so I was pretty tried that I didn't even noticed that I spelled it wrong. Thanks for pointing it out!.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

Preview of _The Beginning of The Mission_:

_"Chris are you ok?"_

_"Huh? Yeah. Uhhh I have to go somewhere Mom."_

_"But it's your birthday today. At least have some breakfast!" _

_"Later Mom I really need to do this." And he orbed out._

_"Chris! Chris!! Christopher Perry Halliwell!!! You better get your ass back here!! Do you hear me??!!! CHRIS!!!!!"_


	2. The Beginning of the Mission

Second Chances

by muses let loose

Disclaimer: Don't own Charmed. Please don't sue!!!!

The Beginning of The Mission

All three men looked at her like she was crazy. What the hell did she mean by fullfilling their denstinies. They were dead.

'She has got to be high.' thought Ben

"I am not high that means." Chris and Cole gave him a look.

"What? Didn't think she could actually hear me."

"Dude she's the freakin' Angel of Denstiny. What did you expect?"

"Not to hear me." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen?" Their eyes focused back at her.

"Now that I have your attention. I have grave news. The Demon has been released." Chris and Ben wore confused looks on their face but Cole's face harden.

"How?" he asked.

"Gideon." she sadly said. Something in Chris boiled.

"He's still alive?!"

"No Christopher. But before he had died he set a timer on The Demon if he should ever fail."

"How could he have accomplish that? You need the power of all good and evil to unlock him!"

"The wishing oracle."

"What?" they all said at the same time.

"The wishing oracle. It is very very rare to find but when you do it can grant you anything you want, powerful or not. It exists out of space and time. Like me but it holds much mystery that no one understands. All that I know is when I was created the wishing oracle was too. It is also very dangerous thing to have if you are not careful with your wording. But somehow Gideon had gotten a hold of one and set a timer on The Demon."

"Ok Angel why do you keep refering to this demon as The Demon."

"Because there is no other term for it. No one knows who this Demon is or how powerful it is. All I know is long ago demons and good alike decided to use all their power to lock The Demon up. It had gotten too powerful for anyone to kill."

"Remind you of anyone." Ben said looking to Chris but he ignored him.

"Who knows how powerful he has gotten since being locked up in that tomb."

"What do you want us to do?" Cole asked.

"I believe that with the combine powers of Benjamin, Christopher, and Wyatt that they can finally kill The Demon. And your role is to train them since you know enough about it." Ben looked over to his father with questions written all over his face. Cole sighed.

"He is believed to be the very first Source of the underworld so when I became the source I tried to to as much research on previous Sources so that I would not do the same mistakes as them. I had found one account about The Demon. There isn't much about him but I know enough about the Prophecy."

"What Prophecy?" Chris asked.

"The Demon will be brought to his depise by the power of three...."

"Yeah mom and the aunts." Chris said.

"...and their family"

"Ohhh..." Chris and Ben and said at the same time.

"Yes oh and you two young men need to return to the present future to help your new yourselves understand the ropes of their powers."

"What no one taught us or something."

"Not exactly future is very different from yours. Apart from no evil Wyatt you did not grow up the other Halliwells."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes your father believed it would be better if you lived a normal life."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cole gave his son a look.

"Your father also binded your powers."

"Why did I do that?"

"See even you realize that you are crazy." Cole gave him a "Shut up" look.

"He did not want demons coming after you and declaring you the new source. It was the only option he had at the time."

"Nice move dad."

"Ben!"

"Just saying..."

"What's wrong with me?" Chris asked.

"Well since you went back to the past and made your father an Elder two years earlier you born with Elder powers rather than Whitelighters."

"And I'm suppose to help the new me figure this out when I don't even know it myself?"

"No but you need to keep him grounded. You know how this works Chris. You're a natural born leader. On top of that you need to convince your family that you are the true holder of Excalibur."

"Wait what?"

"I told you. You are born half Elder now which makes you much more powerful than Wyatt though you were never one to show off." Needless to say that shut them all up.

"Now Gentlemen it is time to go."

"Hold on Angel. Will anyone else know? And how the heck are we suppose to act?" Ben asked

"They will know in due time. Just act normal Benjamin. And good luck men." They disappered in a flood of lights.

"Dear Merlin help them....."

____________________________________________________________________________________________

Present Day 2028: Halliwell Household

Chris slowly opened eyes. All he could see was the sunlight streaming into the room. Suddenly a face appeared out of no where.

"GOOD MORNING SWEETHEART!!!!" the little kid yelled. Chris screamed. The group behind the kid began to laugh at his expression.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Christopher language please." Piper said. Chris couldn't believe his eyes. His mother was alive in this timeline. He rushed out of bed and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry I'm not mad. No need to hug me to say sorry."

"Psshh mom. He just does it because he's a momma's boy." Chris looked up and saw that his brother was as normal as can be. He was starting to like this future. He rushed over to hug his brother.

"Wyatt! You're normal!"

"Chris I thought we agreed that he would never be considered normal." There stand his little sister Melinda.

"You guys are just plain meanies. Right Jay?" The little kid who woke him up nodded. He did it. He changed the future!

"Well happy birthday little bro. You're what 23 now. I remember when I was.."

"Ok shut up Wyatt and let me hug my favorite brother."

"Hey I resent that!"

"Ok" both Chris and Mel said as she gave him abig hug.

"I swear the people in this family hate me!" Chris tense when he said that.

"Are you ok peanut? You seem tense."

"Uhh no I'm fine. I just can't believe that I'm 23 now."

"Neither can I baby."

"Sweetheart? Can I have a piggy back ride?" Chris laughed.

"Yes but you can't call me sweetheart anymore."

"Ok then sweetie." Chris rolled his eyes and bend down to give Jay a ride. As they were bounce down the stairs Paige started yelling at them.

"Jaime get off of Chris today his is birthday and you shouldn't be asking him to do things like that for you!"

"Its alright Aunt Paige I wanted to."

"Pssh. Now Please get off Jaime so you can go get ready for breakfast."

"Okie Dokies" Paige turned to Chris.

"Happy Birthday C-man"

"Thanks Aunt Paige."

"Ok I need to finish your birthday breakfast." Said Piper. She rushed into the kitchen.

"Dang it I can't find my watch. Mel help me find it." Wyatt said.

"Uhh No?"

"Please!!!!" She rolled her eyes. "Gosh you big baby!" and went to find Wyatt's watch.

"So 23? How does it feel?"

"Like I was reborn." Paige laugh.

"You sound like your Aunt Phoebe. Speak of the Devil here she comes now."

"Chrissy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Oh my gosh 23? I'm getting old."

"Nah Aunt Phebbes. You don't look a day over 30."

"How about 28?"

"That's pushing it." said Paige She mocked glared at her.

"Ok I'm going to help your mom in the kitchen." Both Paige and Chris had scared faces on.

"Oh hush I meant taste the food. Dear gosh you act like something bad is going to happen."

"Probably is. I'm going to follow her to make sure. Happy Birthday again C-man." He nodded a thanks. He then snuck into the couch.

"What are you already tired of the happy birthdays? Can't you stand just one more for your old man." Leo said laughing. Chris snapped his head up. His dad was here!

"DAD!" he jumped up and hugged him

"Well it seems that I'm your favorite." he chuckled

"Dad..."

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah just glad you're here."

"Well me too. Come on let's go eat."

"Uhh Wait dad. I know this is last minute but can I invite someone."

"Sure I'll tell your mother. But who is it?"

"You'll know soon enough. I'll be right back."

"Ok then" and Chris disappeared in an orb of lights.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben was asleep when Chris orbed. Chris grinned wickedly at the site. He slowly creeped towards his sleeping cousin. Then...

"AHHHHH!!!!" Ben yelled into Chris's face. Chris fell backwards with a hand for his chest. Ben was laughing so hard he fell off the bed. Suddenly a worried Cole burst into the room. But his worriedness washed away when he saw them laughing.

"What the hell you two?"

"This idiot thought he could scare me. Ha! EPIC FAIL!"

"Well today is this idiot's birthday. Now hold on right there."

"It's your birthday?!" Ben jumped on him and gave him a big hug.

"Get off me loser!"

"Ben get off. Here Chris." Cole handed him a present.

"Thanks Uncle Cole."

"You're welcome."

"I didn't get you anything." Ben pouted.

"Don't worry I put your name on there."

"So why are you here Chrissy?" Chris smiled at the nickname.

"Well I wanted to invite you guys to breakfast."

"Sure" Ben said cheerfully.

"Umm Not this one kiddo. Remember they don't know we exist." Ben frowned

"Can't I see mom?..."

"You can but leave me out."

"Dad..."

"Uncle Cole..."

"It's fine. Enjoy your birthday kiddo."

"Ok then . Let's go meet our new and improved family."

"Ok!"

"Ben I would change if I were you." Ben looked down at his "sex drive" pjs.

"Maybe you're right. Wait for me Chris."

_____________________________________________________________________

About ten minutes later they arrived at the Halliwell Home. Ben was freaking nervous. He was afraid of rejection. Chris notice this.

"Calm down dude."

"I can't. This is the first time mom will see me. What if she rejects me or my little sisters?"

"Don't worry. Just chill." They entered the house.

"Mom I'm home and I brought my guest!"

"Ok bring them into the kitchen so we can meet him." They walked into the kitchen. Everyone froze.

"Cole?.." Paige hissed.

"Family meet Benjamin or just plain Ben." Phoebe's eyes teared up and ran to Ben and hugged him tightly.

"I thought I would never be able to see you! Oh gosh you look just like what I had imagine. My baby's home. My baby's home." Almost everyone was crying. Leo got up and patted Chris.

"You did good son. You did good."

**A/N: Ok I know this is nothing like the preview but I had a different idea. So that was thrown out. Sorries! And I want to also say sorry for not updating for like a month. I had no internet and really didn't know where to start this story. So sorry!!!! Hope you understand!**

Preview of _Angel of Destiny is a Betch_: (promise this will actually follow)

_"So everyone I want you to meet my new fiancée!" Bianca came in holding up her left hand to show the big rock. Chris turned pale and Ben tensed up next to him_

_'Man the Angel of Destiny can be a real bi.....' Ben thought_

_"Congratulations!" Mel said running to hug the couple._

_'How could this have happen? Why is Bianca with him and not with me? Why?' Chris thought _


End file.
